I See You
by Orange'sWriting
Summary: Sarah sees a world no one else can see and meets someone at her morning breakfast in a coffee shop.  Sarah/Jareth.
1. I See You

An AU that was inspired by _Lost Girl_ and _Wicked Lovely_ by Melissa Marr; a brilliant Fae series. As everyone is aware I did not create any of the characters and so on.

Please note that while at the moment it's a small, tiny one shot - It is not really a one shot as more of a the introduction to something larger hopefully. But I hope for now it can pass as a one shot.

Sarah sees a world no one else can see and meets someone at her morning breakfast in a coffee shop. Sarah/Jareth.

* * *

><p><strong>I See You<strong>

Sarah had always seen what others couldn't. It wasn't that she always saw the good in people when no one else could; it wasn't that she was very good at picking up the tiniest of clues that would help solve a difficult mystery. She saw what others wanted to hide. It was the horns, the fangs, pointed ears and sharp eyes; the claws, tails, the different coloured hair and skin.

She could see pass the shimmer of air – their glamour – that made them appear normal to everyone else. See their true face. These creatures weren't so in number that Sarah would pass several on one street, but she could never go more than a few days without seeing one or even a pair or a small group of what she assumed would be friends. She never saw them in huge numbers, sometimes a few days apart and she would still be startled by seeing one – such as now.

She was on the train it was extremely crowded but as they passed a main stop it caused the carriage to empty she finally laid eyes on the creature. He was sitting on a seat, a leg bent over the other a book in his clawed and furry hand. His ears were more cat and from his lion mane hair was a human even though it had thin black lips a very flat, black cat nose. She was startled at the sight of him that her heart gave a small stutter from the shock: but not from fear.

She never approached or stared, avoid them if she could and if she was had to talk to one she was always polite until she could excuse herself. She always figured that if they wanted to be seen the way they were they wouldn't be walking around in disguises.

She had seen them since she was young it had started gradually, but she was never scared. In the privacy of their home she asked her father if he saw them too, but he had blinked, shock his head with a laugh and said it was silly and her imagination in a warm fatherly way. She never brought it up again.

When she was ten she started a catalogue on them - a small journal that she kept in the bottom of her dresser under all the winter coats and such that were very rarely worn. At first it was just pictures of them, then it developed into a specie names that she gave them normally something that matched their appearances such as 'Lion-Man' or 'Blue Skinned Lady'. She also recorded where she saw them, and sometimes there were more personal and detailed recordings. Such as the goat girl that she saw regularly and the old snake type who had a hot dog stand that rotated around the city.

Making a mental note on the Lion-Man who was very serious, she vaguely wondered if he had a pride or if he was an alpha. A quick glance out the corner of her eye and she got off the train at her stop and went on her way.

It was on the corner that she saw another two strange creatures; they were the beautiful type, with very little to no animal features. She stood behind them waiting for the cue to cross the road and with extreme discretion Sarah studied them. The two girls were tall and very thin. They both had long hair one a midnight black and in stark comparisons had a mix of sunset oranges and yellows. They wore the most fashionable clothes, not that it was strange, and while Sarah suspected that no one else could see as a few more people gathered to cross the road they both had feathers and gems twined into their hair. One flicked their hair with a long nailed - sharp claws – hand and Sarah saw her pointed ear.

The fast beeping sound sounded and the light flashed green and the small crowd and two ladies crossed the road. Sarah followed behind them down the block but Sarah turned into her coffee shop as she made a mental note of them as well.

Smiling at the lady behind the counter Sarah made her order and took a seat outside even though the air was a bit nippy. Waiting she opened a book on the table and with her head resting on her hand she began to read. Every now and then her eyes would drift up to watch the crowd go by and she noticed another creature walk pass. Slowly she noticed more and more passing by and as her coffee and meal arrived she was frowning slightly in confusion as several had passed by.

Slowly she ate and had begun a small tally on her napkin to keep track of their numbers as they walked by. By the time she was finished her napkin had a tally of twelve – more than she had ever seen in a day. She still had a lot of her coffee left and like normal routine she began to read again but struggled to pay attention waiting to add more to her tally.

She reached to take a sip of her coffee – actually it was hot chocolate but unless you were drinking out of the take away cup you wouldn't have known – and someone seat across from her.

"What you are reading?" a smooth voice asked and looking up Sarah saw the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was all sharp angles with wild almost white blond hair. But like normal she saw what he wanted to hide, the miss-matched cat eyes, his pointed canines that were more pointed than any could human's but not so much that he would be classified as a vampire. His pointed ears and tiny nail-claws as he lounged with his cheek resting on his hand. His skin shimmered just a little and Sarah's heart fluttered.

At first she was lost for words drawing out a small, shocked 'ummm..' before recovering and sharply demanding, "Who are you?" He smirked something that was awfully smug and just a hint of humour at what she would never know. "Jareth," he offered, "and you?" his skin shimmered a little more brightly as if he was covered in glitter as he shifted his body weight slightly.

Sarah ground her jaw together at the nerve of him; who did he think he was just interrupting her breakfast? Somewhere something sparked to life and Sarah felt his arrogance strike at nerves and her grip on her book tightened just a little. "I don't know what gives you the right to interrupt my morning, but I-"

"What is this?" he interrupted her, peering beside her arm at her napkin tally and again his skin shimmered and she noticed the line of his throat. "Uh," her brain kicked itself and she snapped back, "none of your business you arrogant jerk." She placed the napkin in her book, snapping it shut before standing stuffing it in her bag. Grabbing her lukewarm chocolate in hand she walked off.

At first she had thought he had taken the hint to bugger off but soon he fell into step beside her. She noticed he was much taller than she was and while he was thin he had broad shoulders and some muscle to his lean frame.

"You forgot this," he said smirking as he held up her pen. She ignored him; she could deal with losing a pen if he left her alone. He was not human plus this was the longest interaction she had with any of the creatures and she didn't want to alert to him that she saw him and the others as they were.

_Tap Tap_

He tapped her shoulder with the pen and she ignored him still.

_Tap Tap_

Again came two short taps and she ignored that again grinding her jaw again to keep her from yelling at him.

_Tap Tap_

She swatted at it with her hand not looking at him. A small short laugh as her hand brushed nothing but air.

_Tap Tap_

"What!" she yelled at him swivelling so harshly her hair whipped and her feet caught on each other and suddenly she was wide eyed and falling towards the curb.

He moved so fast she saw glitter hang in the air where his limbs sliced through it. He gripped her arms so tight that she'd have bruises of his finger tips on her skin later. She was upright and he was standing so close there were only a few millimetres between every part of their body from nose to toe. He was bent over slightly and she was staring wide-eyed into his deep brown and bright blue-green cat eyes. His breath warmed her cheeks and her heart was caught in her throat.

"Gotch' ya," he breathed arrogantly – and vaguely she wondered how some could be so self-righteous? It took her a few more long seconds before snapping back into reality. She stepped back breaking the intimate space into something much more acceptable.

"Thank you," she sheepishly mumbled.

Where one would normally say 'you're welcome' he said, "Such words are said so much they have no meaning." Blinking Sarah looked up to see his face.

"What?"

He had started to say Humans but on the 'Hu' sound he changed so smoothly that if she hadn't know he wasn't human she wouldn't have noticed the slip-up, "We say 'Thank you' so much that those words have no meaning."

Blinking she asked, "Then how do I thank you without saying thank you?"

At this he smirked widened that of a predator and he said, "Have dinner with me."

She licked her dry lips, her stomach diving low then rising high, "Sir, I am not sure you realise that I am youn-"

"You asked how to show your appreciation of how I saved you injury and dinner is what I see as appropriate," he interrupted again.

He waited but somehow she knew that he knew that he'd won. With an exasperated sigh "Fine," she agreed. Snatching the pen from his hand she grabbed his wrist and on his forearm wrote her phone number.

"Hey," she gasped suddenly when he snatched the pen back once she finished the last digit.

"I still do not know your name," he said examining at the upside-down numbers printed on his fair skin.

"Miss William," she said rising her chin, he grinned at her reply pure-white teeth showing.

"You'll get it back when you see me next, Miss William" he all but purred and with a nod and a warm goodbye he left her standing a little bewildered, warm and flushed.


	2. I See You 2

_**Note**_:

Because of how much everyone enjoyed the start (myself included) and everyone wanted more I have decided to continue this; and with all this continued praise and readers it will probably turn this into a an actual story.

I have replied personally to a few questions asked on the last chapter (oh god I just said chapter) and I would like to post the answers here in case a few of you were wondering the same things. I would also like to say that I am not the best at spelling or grammar and while I do proof read my work I do miss many mistakes and for that I apologise and if you find anything that _HONESTLY_ does not make sense please let me know, I will fix it!

With that I would like to thank an anonymous review under the name '_Person'_ who pointed out that I had made a mistake of: wrong sentence on wrong line kind of thing - when Sarah said 'hey' when Jareth stole back her pen. It has been corrected.  
><em>Marsh<em>had asked why Sarah was rude to Jareth and polite to other creatures. The reason to that is frankly because I couldn't write her being polite to him, it didn't seem right. But I have quickly edited a tiny bit in that paragraph to hopefully make more sense of the matter. It is not essential to the story.

_Thank-you for all your kind words and insistence for more, and without it I wouldn't have written this next bit so soon – so this is dedicated to you first eight people. _

* * *

><p>That night Sarah received a text message from the stranger, reminding her of his name - not that she had forgot it - and informing her that he'd be calling her tomorrow to make plans. He ended it with '<em>Dream of Me' <em>and three small 'X' kisses. Part of her flushed and a tiny part of her was irritated at the charm, self-confidence - the arrogance - that he gave off in his presence had managed to worm itself into text form perfectly.

She didn't reply and place her phone on the night table beside her. But what was she to do? She had spent her life at a distance from these creatures, and now she felt like there was no way to escape a dinner with one. Turning to her eyes back to the book she sighed, she couldn't focus enough to read it. Tugging the napkin from is trap of pages she stared at it.

Twelve little blue strokes.

She was so shocked at that number. In such a small time she had seen so many, it was startling really, it wasn't the norm. But Sarah figured it really wasn't a normal day. She had after all, agreed to dinner with one of them.

Leaning over Sarah grabbed her pen from atop of the notepad that always sat on her night stand. In black she added the thirteenth stroke for Jareth and his name beside it. Quickly at the top she wrote the date and at the bottom of the tally a rough time estimate. She scrawled the note of the Lion Man and Two Fair Ladies she saw as well. Getting up from her bed she kneeled beside her dresser and from its safe spot she withdrew a book - the catalogue. She placed the napkin at the front and with a small sigh she placed it back and went to bed. A few restless hours later she was finally asleep.

Sarah woke up not far from fully rested. She had dreamed of him just as he had said and while she didn't remember much of what happened besides walking alongside him, there was the vivid memory of his intense mismatched cat eyes. Upon awaking the first thing the young woman did was cheek her phone and couldn't help the small, tiny drop of disappointment at the fact that there were no messages.

She went about her morning, phone tucked into the back pocket of her jeans. A few text messages made her jump to answer, but only to have them be from friends and not the one she was anxious to hear from. Sarah wasn't sure if her anxiousness was a happy giddy or a desperate uneasiness.

Like she had predicted there were indeed five little bruises of Jareth's finger tips on her biceps from where he had grabbed her the day before. They weren't horrible just a faded smudges on her skin they didn't even hurt when she prodded one of them.

On her way to her singing lesson Sarah saw more creatures on the train, in the streets and shops. Still amazed at how their numbers seemed to be multiplying she arrived at the ballet studio that doubled as her singing studio.

Her instructor was a tall woman, whose height was increased with the stilettos that clicked across the wood planks when she walked anywhere. "Sarah how are you," she asked and while she was a polite and rather nice woman she was ruthless in her teaching and took the position very seriously – Sarah thought a little too seriously. But Sarah's voice skills had been improving swiftly in these first initial months– her naturally lovely voice gaining skill and precision. With a quick 'fine' as Sarah's reply the sharp instruction of "Start your vocal warm up," came from her teacher Mrs. Hudson.

Sarah's warm ups sent her voice to a range of note; soaring higher and higher before falling smoothly. While she did this Mrs. Hudson called out "higher", "smoother" but her most common command in Sarah's training was "louder". Mrs. Hudson took her seat at a piano that had been wheeled into the studio. Warmed up Sarah waited as the elder woman played a few keys before starting a familiar song. Sarah sang along to it and another and another and as she was singing to the fourth song her phone interrupted with its generic ring tone. Mrs. Hudson's keys came to an abrupt stop as Sarah fished her buzzing phone from her back pocket.

She glanced at her teacher, "Five minuet break," she said a displeased tone and she stood to fetch a drink of water.

"Hello," Sarah spoke into the device.

"Dream of me?" came his smooth voice and Sarah very nearly dropped the phone stunned into silence. He chuckled, "I will take that as a yes then."

"No," she snapped her cheeks warming but he just chuckled at that as well.

"About dinner tonight," he said, "I was thinking"

"This isn't a good time Jareth," Sarah hissed just before Mrs. Hudson called, "Rapp it up Sarah you know how I feel about phones during class – we have to work on your breathing and voice projection before you go."

"What class?" he quizzed and Sarah could hear the sound of sharp heels walking back to the piano. "Singing I call you back afterwards," Sarah said and snapped the phone of turning it to silent. Sticking it back into its designated pocket Sarah turned back to her lesson.

Exiting the studio Sarah breathed in the chilly air even though it was just past noon. Walking away from the studio Sarah withdrew her phone from her pocket. Flipping it open revealed a text message from Jareth, 'Do not forget to call me back." A reminder.

Sighing Sarah made her way down the street she pressed dial.

"Miss William," he hummed as he answered and again at the sound of his smooth voice her cheeks warm just a little. "I called back," she said keeping her voice even a thing that her singing lessons had helped with was that she could keep her voice steady in various situations.

"Yes you did," and in the background someone yelled something that she didn't catch. She waited not sure how to proceed. "How about lunch?" he asked the voice getting fainter as if he was walking away from a crowd.

"Now?" Sarah asked frowning a little.

"Yes now," he replied there was a touch of static and then the sound of a car horn blaring – people in the city were so impatient sometimes. Feeling her stomach growl at the mention of food she nodded then remember to answer, "Lunch sounds better than dinner," in a stronger voice she continued, "But are you in the city? I'm hungry now so I don't want to wait around for you."

He named a street corner and Sarah gasped, "I am just around the corner from you!" Her steps quickened a little and in a few moments she rounded the corner. "Where are you?" she asked scanning the crowd. "I see you," he laughed and her head swivelled and he laughed. Then she saw his wild blond hair and watched as he snapped his phone shut - she gave a meek wave.

He waited till she crossed the distance to him. "Good afternoon Miss William," he greeted.

"Afternoon," she replied. She felt extremely out of place, here she was conversing with one of the individuals she tried to avoid. But when he took her hand and began striding down the street with her in tow she didn't resist.

It wasn't long until they picked a café tucked away between some tall buildings in an alleyway. With their orders placed Sarah sat with her hands tucked awkwardly in her lap, she really wasn't sure of conversational topics. She knew that 'Do you know the snake man with the hot dog stand? And what about the lion man and goat girl?' where not appropriate ice breakers.

But luckily it was Jareth to start up conversation, "So singing lessons?" Sarah nodded. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to elaborate. "I've been taking them for a few months," Sarah explained and then she frowned a little, "You know that call got me into strife with my teacher – she hates lessons being interrupted."

He chuckled a little at that like a child amused. "It's not funny!" Sarah huffed and the waitress a busty woman came back with a two glasses and a bottle of water Sarah noticed how she smiled at Jareth and leaned a little too close. Watch how he smiled back and brushed his fingertips across the back of her hand as he took the bottle Sarah knew he was accustomed to it. The he loved the attention the affect he had on women. The waitress flushed a little at his touch and walked away.

Jareth poured two glasses full and Sarah took a sip from hers. "Are you any good?" he asked and she shrugged, "I'm all right."

"Are you alright Miss William? You seem awfully quite today."

"I'm fine," she said taking yet another sip from her drink.

"So this dream you had of me," his smirk smug. Sarah caught by surprise gasped and because she was halfway through a sip of water the results were unsavoury. Her throat and lungs burned at the liquid. Coughing she slammed the cup to the table, spilling some in the process. She bent over hacking and coughing, her hand covering her mouth. Her nose ran and her eyes leaked tears.

After the first initial seconds a big hand thumped on her back. It took a minuet for her to recover. "Here," Jareth said offering her a napkin and she fumbled for it. She whipped her mouth and nose before she looked up but her face a red mess.

Sarah groaned as she blotted her eyes and whipped her nose with the napkin as Jareth sat back down. "That was an unexpected reply," there was a slight smile to his voice. She gave a brief mirth filled chuckle as she pushed back her hair and leant back.

But her eyes drifted past him to the group of girls that were strolling down the pathway. What originally drew her attention was how people parted to let them walk through and how female and male left lingering glances their way.

They were all tall, one had blue hair tied into a bun and the shortest had her blond hair cut into a short bob that fell in tight ringlets and waves. But the leader was obviously the red amber haired girl. Sarah got the impression of a pack of wolves and when Jareth turned around and frowned she knew that they were going to approach them.

"Jareth," the amber haired one almost sang. The others smiled and the blond gave a small waved.

"Avellen," he said to the leader without his usual warmth that Sarah didn't know he always had in his voice until it was gone.

"What are you doing here?" and then her dark yellow almost orange eyes drifted over her and Sarah felt her skin go to goosebumps, but she didn't lower her gaze. She knew girls like this at school and Sarah never backed down from them when they had turned their gaze to her and when she didn't back down they eventually got bored and left her alone. Just because this woman wasn't human Sarah couldn't see a reason to change her ways and treat her any different than she had to the humans in her past.

"I am having lunch with my new friend," Jareth explain and Avellen's intense eyes slid back to him before she glided into the chair next to him. Her blue and blond haired the four of them re adjusting slight to jam around the small table.

Sarah's nervousness made her a little tense as she was between the blue haired and blond haired creatures. "So what's your name," the blue haired girl asked, "as Jareth didn't introduce us." But as they both glanced at him who was preoccupied in talking with Avellen Sarah felt it wasn't really his fault. She could also see that he wasn't getting free of Avellen in the next few minutes.

"I'm Sarah," she said and she felt his gaze flick to her.

"Sarah it's nice to meet you I'm Odette, this is Elwin," she gestured to the girl next to her who smiled. "It's nice to meet you too," Sarah said and watched as Odette pushed her hair back over her shoulder and Sarah saw the three gills that lined her throat – they were sealed shut and resembled blue tinted scars across her throat. She had webbed fingers and her nails where a shiny blue that reminded her of scales. Sarah had never seen one like her before Odette seemed a mix of the blue skinned lady and the fairer ones like Elwin, Avellen and Jareth.

"So how old are you?" Elwin asked next and Sarah took the chance to look and study her. Her short hair had perfect tightly packed ringlets and her eyes were a sharp pale blue that where very much cat eyes like Jareth's. "I'm seventeen, I turn eighteen soon," Sarah explained.

"So young," Elwin gushed slightly even though she looked just as old as Sarah was and Sarah frowned slightly at her. "It was nice to meet you all," Sarah said her voice even and she smoothly stood, "But I have to go now." Odette said a small good bye and Elwin smiled with a nod – they were nice creatures Sarah concluded. Sarah took one look at Jareth and decide to not to interrupt them as they were bent in a hushed conversation Avellen gripping his wrists.

She walked away around the corner and down the street. She'd be lying to herself if she said wasn't a little upset at the turn of events. Hunching ever so slightly she pushed her hair behind her ear and out of nowhere she was suddenly pulled to a halt by a hand on her arm.

"Sarah wait," Jareth breathed. Looking at him he didn't looked flushed or out of breath from a run but she knew that he had to catch up with her. She frowned at him, her irritation spiking, "That was rude," she said as she shrugged out of his grip.

"I know, I am sorry," and the line of his mouth and the seriousness in his eyes Sarah could tell he was. "I honestly thought they wouldn't have followed." He swept a hand through his hair his awkwardness radiated from him. He didn't apologise often Sarah realised.

Her irritation died as quickly as it sparked and she sighed.

"Look," she said and paused a moment to put her words in order, "I wouldn't normally meet a complete stranger for lunch – let alone give them my number. Frankly I feel awkward about this whole situation for more than one reason," she swept her hair back behind her ear and snuck a glance at his clawed hand.

It was so easy to forget that some of them – that Jareth – were not human.

"And it doesn't help that it looks like your trying to cheat on your girlfriend with me," she gave him a hard, intense look that matched her voice.

"She is not my girlfriend," he confessed and as the frankness of it she felt he was very bored of the idea; it mustn't just be her who had raised the topic.

"Also," Sarah continued, "I am not interested in," she waved her hand in the air as if she was physically trying to grasp a word, before waving it between them. When he laughed something that wasn't smug but genuinely amused at what was at her expense Sarah flushed scarlet.

Had she gotten the wrong idea that he wanted more?

When he opened his eyes and looked at her and he chuckled more due to her red cheeks Sarah knew the answer to be a yes.

"I don't want you to have the wrong idea," he smiled, "that," his hand copied her action, "is not my initial intentions."

"Oh," she mumbled her embarrassment clearly apparent.

A fleeting moment of silence.

"Come on," he said and he took her by the elbow and led her down the street. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Avellen strut from the alley way. Sarah laughed before she and Jareth where lost in the crowd.


	3. I See You 3

Their friendship grew rapidly. Many things that Jareth did or said annoyed Sarah to no end but it never lasted. She'd either just forgive him or simply forget she was annoyed at him - it helped that he found her outbursts funny and often charmed his way out of her bad books.

At first their meet ups where few days between each other. It was him who was so persistent to be her friend and she learned quickly that is she didn't plan to meet him he would simply 'bump' into her. When it happened more than three times she knew it had something to do with him not being human. But soon enough their meetings rapidly grew in numbers so that they were together nearly every day.

It was afternoon when he first got invited into Sarah's home. She had been avoiding it for even though she counted Jareth as a friend the fact was he still wasn't human and she was the only one in her house that knew it. Secondly she didn't want him to meet Karen, her stepmother who deemed that Sarah need to go out more and would defiantly think that Jareth was Sarah's boyfriend; which would be several shades of embarrassment. But thirdly and most iportnantly, Sarah herself was not comfortable having him in her home for more than just his genetics.

But he had been kind enough to walk her home after a late afternoon movie and they had been caught in a storm. They made it to her house dry enough but she had invited him in till the weather passed.

"Karen, I'm home," Sarah called out as she shut the door behind them; her stomach was nothing but butterflies.

"Welcome home," Karen called from the living room.

While Sarah thought Karen was nice and meant well she would never think of her as a mother. When she had been fourteen Sarah had met her father's new girlfriend once the relationship was deemed serious and a few months later she moved in with a new ring upon her finger.

But the older woman had tried to fill the hole that was the shape of a mother Sarah had had since birth. But yelling, fighting and rebelling which was common of teenagers was the response Karen got from her attempts. Now Sarah and her stepmother's relationship had moved passed the fights to that of a decent friendship; but it was one that could be strained because of the 'mother figure' status that Karen had in the household.

Pulling off her jacket she turned to Jareth. He smirked having been explained on the porch what was going to happen once she announced him. "I have a guest round," she called and she heard the shuffling of paper from the lounge room stop. "Kitchen is this way," Sarah said and lead the way her steps just a little too fast.

But they couldn't escape Karen and she was standing in the archway with her eyes brows in her hairline at the surprise at the broad, defiantly manly back. "Sarah, who's this?" she said her voice not hiding the shock written on her face. In response her stepdaughter groaned.

The duo turned to face the curious woman. "Karen this is my friend, Jareth. Jareth this is my step mother Karen," Sarah explained.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jareth said holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Karen said as she shocked it. But as she let go her eyes slid to Sarah, "Can I speak with you?" Sarah blushed and nodded. "Jareth help yourself to the juice in the fridge," Karen said, "Cups in the top shelf beside the fridge. We'll just be a moment."

With that she led her daughter back into the lounge room.

It was so embarrassing that by the time Sarah walked back into the kitchen her face was a red as a tomato. The talk was full of 'while I am glad you're finally got a boyfriend, I want all door open at all time' and 'what a good catch'.

Jareth had found the juice and cup and was sitting on the bench stool looking around the homely kitchen when Sarah walked in. When he noticed her flaming cheeks he smirked. "Well that was fun," Sarah grumbled and he chuckled at that.

"Oh shut up you cackling goblin," Sarah snapped as she withdrew a cup and filled it with orange juice. "Was it really that bad?" he asked smirking over the rim of his half empty glass.

"You have no idea," Sarah breathed her blush finally fading from her face.

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!" Came the high pitched call of her brother Toby. Seconds later, with him still hollering her name the small, fair haired boy ran into the kitchen.

Toby was her half-brother not that it made a spit of difference to Sarah. He was almost five now and had a habit of getting into things he best left alone. Like her stepmother Karen's make up box, the shampoos in the bathroom a mess all over the floor and walls, Sarah's pens and markers it was the couch that fell victim to that. But beside the late night baby-sitting, the harsh crying and dipper changes, Sarah had grown to love him and had grown to be the protective big sister.

She picked him up and he squirmed for a moment before he shoved the piece of paper under her nose. "Mama," he breathed panting slightly from his run from wherever, "Mama said I could have jooce!" Sarah laughed at that and Toby finally noticed the stranger in the room.

He looked at Jareth before poking his tongue at him before hiding himself in Sarah's hair. Sarah chuckled at that and Jareth rose a sharp eyebrow. "He doesn't like me?" he asked.

"Toby doesn't like anyone," before wiggling a finger in the young boy's chubby side, "Isn't that right Mr. Shy-boy," she cooed.

"Nah-ah!" protested Toby as he shot up from his hiding place, "I – I like Mrs. Coppey! And David!" Sarah smiled and "Your teacher – Mrs. Copki" Sarah corrected kindly "and best friend don't count," she teased as she placed him on the bench counter.

"Do too!" he yelled back and watched as Sarah fetched his plastic train cup from the cubbored and filled it with juice. "I think they do," Jareth pipped in and Toby turned to grin at the wild haired man. "See! See!" Toby chanted, "They do too!"

With a smile Sarah sighed and put Toby back on the group and have him his cup. "Allright, allright you win you little monster. Now don't spill this," and with that Sarah handed him the glass and watched him go.

"Cute kid," Jareth commented as they watched the little boy walk slowly back the way he came his eyes fixed on the half full glass in his hands. "Yeah right now, he can be a bit of a monster though," and Sarah turned to face him.

Jareth smirked, "Would it really be that bad?" he asked his voice coy.

"What would?" and Sarah regretted asking the moment the question left her lips.

"Me being your boyfriend?"

The scarlet flush that warmed her cheeks returned and she choose to scull her orange juice than answer. He grinned and Sarah though it looked so cattish that she wondered for a moment if she had gone down a rabbit hole somewhere in her life. But as she finished her glass and he laughed she thought.

No it wouldn't be that bad at all.


	4. I See You 4

Note:  
>I felt this part was better written around Jareth. So it was. It is a continuation of the previouse chapater but because of the orentation change I gave it its own page. Anyway please enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>As it turns out the storm turned into something quite severe with torrential rain, extreme wind and thunder and lighting. That left Jareth trapped inside Sarah house much to her displeasure – but she wasn't about to kick him into a bad storm, so that left them watching movies until late at night in the living room with him crashing on the couch for the night.<p>

She had gone to put the popcorn bowl in the kitchen and returned when Sarah saw him asleep on the couch - if the soft fall of his chest was anything to go by. But Sarah knew the trickster he was prone to being. Mostly his pranks fell onto others but that didn't rule her out and she had fallen victim once or twice. "Jareth," Sarah called quietly from the door but he didn't stir. She tried again approaching him slowly not making a sound as she walked across the polished wooden floor. She paused beside him, carefully she prodded his shoulder. No response.

She was keeping her breathing steady. "Jareth," she tried again softly.

Finally she was convinced he was truly asleep. With more care than probably needed Sarah reached down and slowly traced the tip of his pointed ear. Suddenly she withdrew to see if he would wake but he didn't move. Breathing out slowly she brought her finger back out again to touch the point again. Blushing she tucked some hair behind it and left him alone to sleep.

She didn't see his vivid eyes open.

That was his first clue.

* * *

><p>The second was so subtle he almost thought that he imagined it. They had been sitting in her favourite café – the one where he had first seen her. First he had been so intrigued by her all he wanted was to know who she was. Secretly he was a little jealous he had told Odette her name before him.<p>

It was an acquaintance of his that had approached them while they were having coffee. He was a tall lean Snake Fae that went by the name Dominic which always ended in a hiss when he pronounced it. He was scaled from head to toe in a range of dark greens, with pale snake eyes; something almost beautiful. But his glamour would have humans see a completely bald, slightly pale man with a greenish tint to his skin, nothing alarming or even interesting to warrant a second glance much to his preference of not being noticed by the mortals.

But Sarah had acted differently than most. He would have missed it if he didn't know her so well and if he hadn't been watching her reaction. Her brown eyes widened slightly at the sight of him, when she was introduced she was polite if not distance. While Dominic and Jareth talked lightly Sarah sipped her coffee and glanced twice at Dominic from the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>The third and finalizing clue Jareth had gone looking for.<p>

At first he wasn't sure what he was looking for, but his talent was finding things that people wish to keep to themselves. He had left her in the living room in the excuse of needing the bathroom. But he had bypassed the downstairs bathroom and quickly with light footsteps climbed the steps to upstairs.

He found her room on instinct and even if he didn't have them Jareth would have known which room belonged to Sarah. It was tidy, a pair of shoes tossed near a chest of draws and a shelf fully of soft toys from her childhood. He hesitated in the doorway for a second before stepping over the threshold. He had to know.

Jareth circled the room; lightly he dragged his clawed fingertips over the surface of her desk and then touched the corner post of her bed. Like something had made a sound he turned his head to the chest of draws tucked in the corner of the room. Walking over he touched the top looking at the nick-nacks and various things that covered it. Slowly he crouched down his fingers trailing over each draw as he went.

Leaning on his knees he grasped the nob of the last draw and pulled it open in one smooth, graceful move. He didn't notice the coats and suck his hand passed hand them and withdrew an old note book.

Kneeling beside the open draw he flipped it open. He read through a few pages and when he flipped to the cover there was a napkin. The napkin she had been writing on when he first noticed her. Lifting it up Jareth read it. The notes at the top and then his name circled next to the thirteenth stroke.

It was just another fact that she saw him, as himself. That she saw everyone as they were. Their glamour had no effect on her. The fact was that Sarah was sighted.


	5. I See You 5

Note:  
>I had palnned to update sooner with a longer chapter but I've been pretty busy lately. I will be working on fixing a few mistakes in my last few chapters so if you end up getting a repost of previouse chapters I apolgise in adavnce.<br>Anyway thankyou for all your reviews, they really do make me want to write more and update faster~! (which is a two edged sword as I'm so excited to update I proof read my work quickly. Sometimes to quickly! If anyone wants to nominate themselves to be a Beta: not fo the entire story but chapter by chapter please do!)  
>Enjoy.  18th April 2012 

* * *

><p>Odette wasn't that bad a creature Sarah had decided the next time she saw her. She was surprised at how normal she was and in the background of her mind Sarah thought it was because Jareth was the only one she had contact with; and he could be such a sneaky, jerk at times.<p>

Sarah had been staring into a shop window when Odette had tapped her shoulder lightly and at first Sarah was so shocked that Odette had approached her that the blue haired girl had laughed. The musical laugh had a few men turn their heads at the sound, but Odette paid no attention to them.

The pair walked through the mall's streets, chatting and window shopping. It was when they stopped for a take away coffee that Sarah spotted friends from school. The small group of four bustled out of a shop laughing. Sarah brightened, "Hey guys!" she called and waved.

At first the girls had looked a little lost at who it was but then smiled and walked over; after quick introductions Sarah and her friends chatted. But Odette remained quiet and polite and it didn't escape Sarah's notice. The four girls said their goodbyes and quickly disappeared.

Sarah accepted her coffee and watched Odette out of the corner of her eye, anticipating her reaction to her friends.

"You friends seem," she paused and sipped her iced coffee, "nice."

Sarah smiled and nodded, "They are."

"You decided not to go shopping with them today?" she asked as they walked away from the shop.

Sarah glanced in the direction her friend had disappeared, "I wasn't invited."

"You do not mind?"

"No, not really; to be honest I don't think I could handle all of them all for the entire day."

Odette hummed, "I see… Human interactions are not that different from us after all."


End file.
